


И все опять по новой (мы знаем, где начало, мы знаем, где конец)

by PrettyPenny, W2J2



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Впервые прочитав фанфикшн, Сэм слегка потрясен. Спасибо, Чак.





	И все опять по новой (мы знаем, где начало, мы знаем, где конец)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Here We Go Again (We Know The Start, We Know The End)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122546) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



> Задание: приобретение ясности в чем-либо: выяснение отношений.

Это просто… просто происходит. В таком подвешенном состоянии — между блаженным неведением и скручивающим внутренности ужасом — Сэм не пребывал лет с пятнадцати, когда случайно щелкнул на левый сайт с зоофилией за секунду до того, как в комнату вошел отец.

Ладно, признаться, сейчас ситуация все же лучше — ведь когда это происходит, никого нет рядом. Сэм заталкивает поглубже желание позакрывать все окна и сбежать на хрен. Может, потом вернуться к своему малышу с отбеливателем и салфетками и почистить браузер. Потому что это…

Проходит целая минута, пока он осознает, на что смотрит. На экране вовсе не слова Чака. Сэм прокручивает знакомый диалог на мосту между ним и Дином, когда они ждали Констанс: «не говори так о маме, бла-бла-бла», «у меня теперь своя жизнь», — мимолетом думает о Джесс и о нормальной жизни, которая — как он верил — ждет его в Калифорнии, как вдруг…

 _Дин схватил его сильнее за отвороты куртки и дернул, притянул Сэма к себе и, когда тот, шокированный происходящим, не отпрянул, положил ладонь на затылок Сэма и надавил, наклоняя достаточно близко, чтобы накрыть его рот своим._

— Что… — задушенно вырывается в первый раз, а потом скрипуче: — Что?..

 _В мгновение, когда их губы соприкоснулись, Сэм издал голодный, прерывистый звук, больше похожий на рычание, и крепко вцепился в брата, так крепко, что их губы едва могли двигаться друг против друга, грубо и жадно. Руки Сэма непрестанно шарили по Диновым ребрам, пытаясь притянуть еще ближе. Сэм выгнулся, чувствуя спиной холод металлической решетки._

— Ох… — Сэм молча откатывается назад. Стул частично разворачивается, но Сэм все равно не может оторваться от монитора.

 _— Черт, — выдохнул Сэм, когда Дин отпустил его опухшие от поцелуев губы, — черт, Дин. Дин.  
— Я обалдеть как по тебе скучал, — через силу пробормотал Дин Сэму в район ключиц, и Сэм затрясся, словно распадался на части, когда пальцы его брата расстегнули молнию и потянулись к горячей плоти внут… _

— ВСЕ! — орет Сэм, захлопывает ноутбук и идет за кофе. Несмотря на моросящий на улице дождь, ему нужно прогуляться. Он повторяет «все» еще несколько раз, чем вгоняет в ступор баристу, и та продает ему мокко за полцены. 

Итак. Итак, он вроде как. В общем, вроде как у него есть мысли. Мысли о… ну, понятно, об этом. Мда. И это просто… Это воспринимается по-другому, когда не проносится мельком в голове. Когда кто-то где-то садится и облекает в слова то, о чем Сэм не позволяет себе даже думать.

К приходу Дина Сэм умудряется справиться с лицом и придать ему выражение пассивной скуки, а также успевает дважды подрочить на дюжину рассказов с тэгом «ПВП». Его браузер теперь нуждается в конкретной чистке, но, по крайней мере, Дин ничего не замечает.

***

— Что с тобой стряслось, чувак? — раздраженно бросает Дин, щурясь на этот раз поверх двойного чизбургера с беконом. — Я не шучу, прекрати. Глазеть. На. Мои руки.

— Я… э. — Сэм становится пунцовым и утыкается в свой салат, вгрызается в него с энтузиазмом, которого нет. — Ничего.

Дин делает долгий, чрезмерно влажный глоток Пепси и ничего не говорит в течение минуты. Затем: 

— Итак, эта штука со «слэшем». Довольно нездоровая, да?

— Угу, — тут же отзывается Сэм, потому что так и есть. И гренка в салате никак не хочет ловиться.

— В смысле… мы же _братья_.

Сэм слегка закатывает глаза.

— Я же тебе говорил — им на это пофиг.

— Ну да, но _почему_? Очевидно же, что у кого-то из этих девиц есть сестры, верно? Только что-то вокруг не видно инцестуальных гей-парадов. 

— То есть тебя напрягает лишь инцестуальная составляющая? — вопреки здравому смыслу спрашивает Сэм. — Не гомосексуальная?

Он жалеет, что поднял взгляд, но теперь пялится на Дина, пока тот не начинает розоветь, и, срань господня, если дело лишь в… не важно в чем. Это _взаимно_.

— Черт, Сэм. — Румянец становится заметнее, Дин наклоняет голову и принимается за еду. Следующие его слова заглушены картошкой фри. — Ты же в курсе, что я пробовал играть за другую команду. 

И нет, на самом деле Сэм не в курсе. Во всяком случае, официально. Предполагается, что Дин не в курсе, что Сэм видел, как Дин слишком интимно касался нескольких парней, и определенно Дин не должен делать камин-аут во время разговора о вымышленном инцесте.

— Может, они от этого тащатся, — не унимается Сэм, вдруг решивший идти до конца. Он складывает руки на груди, накрывая ладонями свои острые, твердые локти. — Эй, я знаю, что ничто не заводит тебя сильнее, чем две целующиеся близняшки с пятым размером груди. Чем это отличается?

Дин перестает жевать, что вполне может считаться еще одним знамением апокалипсиса.  
— Чувак, — произносит он, словно бекон в его бургере превратился в тофу. — Я ем.

— Ну в самом деле. — Сэм знает, что сейчас выражение его лица иначе как стервозным не назвать, и в то же время его голос падает на октаву — Джесс называла такой тембр _диким_. — Как? Разве я не настолько похож на тебя, чтобы тебя завести?

Бургер летит на тарелку, словно стал нестерпимо горячим. Дин вытирает блестящие от жира руки о джинсы, Сэм же давит внезапный порыв схватить Дина за запястья и начисто вылизать ему пальцы. 

— Ты совсем на меня не похож, — Дин хочет произнести это зло, но его лицо не выражает эмоций, словно он боится показать слишком много. Не отдавая себе отчет, Сэм перегибается через стол и нависает над Дином. 

— Ни капли, верно? — Сэм понятия не имеет, почему все это говорит, может, виновата пара сотен бешенных фанаток, а может, собственные темные желания. — Да все всё время считают, что мы с тобой пара. Можно не сообщать, что мы родственники, а просто засунуть друг другу в рот языки, и люди… 

Дин врезает ботинком по дивану с такой силой, что тот отъезжает вместе с сидящим на нем Сэмом на добрый десяток дюймов. 

— Дин, постой… 

Брат вылетает за дверь быстрее, чем Сэм успевает встать на ноги, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выловить из кармана бумажник и расплатиться за ужин. И, конечно же, у него оказывается только пятьдесят баксов, а официантка и так смотрит убийственным взглядом из-за развороченной кабинки, так что ждать от нее сдачи себе дороже. 

Когда Сэм выбирается из ресторана, в его ушах звенит пустота — предвестница полноценной паники. Он мрачно осматривает парковку в поисках Импалы, хотя и не верит, что Дин…

— Какого хрена ты так долго, — рявкает Дин и, схватив Сэма спереди за рубашку, тащит в подворотню и прижимает к грязной стене. Они стоят так близко, что дышат одним воздухом и чувствуют тепло тел — от колен до ключиц. А потом… ну, потом рот Дина накрывает его, и это так… хорошо, очень хорошо, и правильно, и _эй_ , точно как в том первом прочитанном фанфике. Сэм подспудно пытается вспомнить ник автора, пока рука Дина не принимается за его ширинку, и весь интерес Сэма переключается на то, что же будет дальше.

***

В это время у себя дома Чак выходит из аккаунта **предскажи_это** на ЖЖ и решает налить себе пару стаканов бурбона.  
— Боже, — начинает он — и, подумав, умолкает.


End file.
